Bloody Inception
by Krishnaaaa
Summary: The start of their story was bloody.
**A/N:** Hey, guys! This one's for all the girls out there, who can relate to the bloody mess our reproductive system is bringing.

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

She was supposed to be in bed, with comfort food around her, and some Gossip Girl on screen if it wasn't for her best friend who needed a chaperone on her blind date.

If it was another day, Lucy will be more than excited to accompany Levy in her date, but no. Fate must be kidding her, because Levy's date was exactly on the second day of her monthly period, which was the worst, according to her.

But she can't say no, especially since it's Levy's first time in this blind date thing. She wouldn't say that she has more experience, but after how many times Cana set her up for a date, she concluded that she knew every type of men there has in blind dates.

So there she was, in a pink sweater paired with white jeans (curse her fashion sense), ended with some Egyptian sandals, strolling inside Magnolia Center, as she wait for her best friend's date to finish.

When they saw the guy, Lucy actually begged Levy to just forget about it and go home. The guy has piercings, for Mavis' sake! He's a punk, and his aura shouted danger.

But her friend was persistent, saying that she needs to do this, even though they were just in their early twenties. For Lucy, there's just no need to rush and find a man. After all, there are a lot of men out there.

She went in some stores, hoping that she can somehow enjoy this day, without worrying about blood stains and menstrual cramps. But the minute she heard someone call after her, her hopes immediately vanished like a magician performing his final trick.

She turned around to see a young pink haired man, looking at her with worry.

"Miss, there's uhh... Blood stain in your jeans," the flustered man said, scratching the back of his head as he gave her a sheepish smile.

Her cheeks flamed from embarrassment, quickly mumbling a thanks to the man, then started to run towards the exit with her clutch at her back, attempting to hide the freaking bloody stains when she felt her hand being grabbed, halting her to a stop.

"Here. I've got 'ya."

She almost screamed when she felt hands around her waist, but when she noticed that the hands were actually tying a jacket around her to hide the stains, she immediately spun around to thank the good man appropriately.

"Oh my. Thank you! Thank you very much! But you don't have to give me your jacket, I was just about to go home," she said.

"Nah. I can't just let a lady go home like that, can I?" The man smiled.

For the first time that day, Lucy silently thanked God for creating the really _attractive_ and very caring man in front of her.

"Still, thank you. How can I repay you?" She said, hoping that he will ask her to treat him to lunch so that she can get to know this man better.

"Well, you have my jacket and I'm sure that you need that when you go home. Can I have your number?"

She blushed, not expecting the bold request from the man to actually get her number but she nodded and gave her number.

"I'm Natsu, by the way. You are?"

"Lucy," she smiled.

She quickly bid goodbye, and raced through the doors. She's excited to go home, where she can finally rest, and maybe know Natsu more.

When she got home, she rushed to the bathroom, finding no blood stains in her jeans. No matter how she look, there's just no blood stain anywhere!

Utter confusion filled her mind as she wondered about what happened. Hundreds of possibilities filled her head when her phone buzzed.

Reading the message, she smiled, sent a text to Levy, and went to her bed with gallons of ice cream and her laptop, continuing her plans for today.

This day couldn't get any better.

 _'Hey, Luce. It's me, Natsu. You're probably home already and you probably found out that there are no blood stains in your jeans. Sorry for that. I just want to get your number because I think you're really pretty. I was really thankful, earlier, that you're on your period, or else, you wouldn't believe me and I wouldn't have gotten your number. Again, I'm sorry. We should hang out sometimes. :)_

 _PS. You can keep the jacket.'_


End file.
